나카무라 유이치
.png |직업 = 성우, 나레이터 |소속사 = 시그마 세븐 |출생년 = 1980 |출생월 = 2 |출생일 = 20 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 카가와현 |출생지2 = |혈액형 = B |신장 = |체중 = |발사이즈 = |별명 = 유컁, 나캄 |활동시작 = 2001년 |활동종료 = |장르 = |데뷔역 = 그리피온 (전뇌모험기 웹다이버) |공식사이트 = http://www.sigma7.co.jp/profile/m_51.html |블로그 = |트위터 = http://twitter.com/nakamuraFF11 |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:中村悠一 }} 인물소개 나카무라 유이치(中村 悠一, 1980년 2월 20일 ~ )는 일본의 시그마 세븐에 소속된 성우 겸 나레이터이다. 카가와현 출신. 대표작은 <크게 휘두르며>의 아베 타카야, 시리즈의 오카자키 토모야, <마크로스 F>의 사오토메 알토, <기동전사 건담 00> 시리즈의 그라함 에이커 등이 있다.Yahoo! 인물 명감의 정보. 특징 주로 연기하는 역은 10대의 소년부터 20대의 성인 남성. 나레이션의 실적이 풍부하고, 애니메이션도 다수의 작품에 출연해 활약하고 있다. 공공연히 색기있는 목소리라고 평판받고 있으며,TV 프로그램 <세운 사람> 2010년 1월 9일 방송의 인물소개 중에서. <절대가련 칠드런>의 미나모토 코이치를 연기하면서 원작자 시이나 타카시로부터 '섹시한 목소리의 배우로'라는 요청에 나카무라로 결정되었다. 특색이 다른 여러가지 역할을 해내 점차 나레이터로서 뿐만이 아니라 성우로서도 폭넓게 활동하고 있다. 대개 쿨한 미남역이나 미형의 캐릭터를 연기하지만, <무적 철가방>의 오오타 아키히코 같은 미남이 아닌 캐릭터도 연기하고 있다. 또, 주연역이나 여주인공의 상대역에선 그다지 솔직하지 않은 심술꾸러기같은 성격인 캐릭터를 연기하는 일이 많다(본인도 거기에 수긍하는 표현을 했다). 에선 하자마라고하는 극악무도한 악역도 연기하고 있지만, 본인은 "체력적으로 33살까지가 한계고, 34살부터는 뇌의 혈관이 영향받아 버린다"고 말했다.블레이블루 공식 WEB 라디오 '속 블루라지' 제3회 등. 이력 고등학교 졸업 후, 성우가 되기 위해서 상경. 원래는 영화의 더빙 지망생이었다. 요요기 애니메이션 학원에 입학해, 기숙사 생활을 시작한다. 재학 중 반에서 위원을 맡기도 했다. 요요기 애니메이션 학원을 졸업한 후, 도쿄 드라마 하우스, 토리토리 오피스를 거치고 현재는 시그마 세븐에 소속해 있다. 2001년 <전뇌모험기 웹다이버>의 그리피온, 라이거온 역을 통해 성우로 데뷔한다. 당초에는 나레이터로서 주로 활약했고 애니메이션이나 게임 등에선 이름이 있는 역을 연기한 적이 별로 없었지만, 2006년에 게임 시리즈 <발키리 프로파일 2 : 실메리아>의 루퍼스 역에, 이듬해인 2007년에는 <크게 휘두르며>의 아베 타카야 역, 의 오카자키 토모야 역으로 주연을 맡게 되고 이후 여러 작품의 주요 캐릭터에 배정되면서 서서히 이름을 알리게 된다. 2008년에는 <논코와 노부타의 아니메 스크럼블>에서 제18회 최우수 남성성우상을 수상했다. 인물 *사무소의 선전과 인식 정착을 겸해 라디오 등에서는 이름과 사무소를 함께 말하는 경우가 많다. (예 : "시그마 세븐에서 왔습니다. 나카무라 유이치입니다." 등.) *모토는 "지각은 하지 않는다", "직장에는 가능한 한 빨리 나간다는" 것. *이소베 츠토무를 존경하고 있다. 영화 <리셀 웨폰 2 : 불 같은 약속> (1993년의 TV 방영시에 이소베가 주역의 일본어 더빙을 담당)을 보고 동경해 그것으로 성우를 목표로 하기 시작했다. <블랙 라군>에서 공동으로 출연에 성공하지만, 그 뒷풀이때 스탭이 "이소베 씨와 이야기하고 와"라고 권유 받았지만 무리였다고 자신의 블로그에서 이야기했었다. 그 후, <극장판 기동전사 건담 00 -A wakening of the Trailblazer->에서 또 다시 이소베와 함께 호흡을 맞췄다. *데뷔 당시부터 애칭이었던 '유컁'은 스즈무라 켄이치가 지어줬다. 스즈무라의 동급생 '유이치'라는 인물의 애칭이 '유컁'이었기 때문에 동명인 나카무라도 같은 방식으로 부르기 시작했던 것이 유래이다. 그 후 나카무라를 '유컁'이라고 부르는 다른 성우 동료도 증가했다. 로마자 표기 'you-kyan'은 <모못토 토크> 제41회 방송에서 몇 종류 준비된 선택사항 중에서 나카무라 본인이 선택한 것. *좌우명은 "인생, 즐거움보다 괴로움 뿐." *1년의 목표는 2006년은 "죽지 않는다", 2007년은 "산다", 2008년은 "죽을 수 없다<카미야 히로시・오노 다이스케의 DearGirl ~Stories~> #39회.", 2009년이 "고친다<뉴타입> 2009 WINTER 호, 카도카와 그룹 퍼블리싱 2008년 12월.". *교제는 좋은 편이며, 뒷풀이나 회식 등은 기본적으로 끝까지 참여한다. 또 혼자서 하는 식사 등을 "외로우니까"라고 싫어하고 있어, 집에 친구를 부르는 일도 많다. *외동.WEB 라디오 <내 여동생이(라디오에서도) 이렇게 귀여울 리가 없어> #23화에서. 맥도날드<우리집의 여우신령님.> DVD 발매 기념 이벤트., 백화점, 카페, 중고게임 샵 등 여러가지 아르바이트를 한 적이 있다.<WORKING'!!> WEB 라디오 제5회. 취미 *컴퓨터 지식에 뛰어나 기계를 잘 다룬다. 특기는 '1일 24시간 게임 플레이' 라고 할 정도로 게임을 좋아하는 사람. 과거에 <버추어 파이터>의 전국 대회 본선 출전의 경험이 있다. 실제 격투기 (극진 공수도, 유도, 골법)도 하고 있었다. 상당한 건담 프라모델 팬이기도 해, 자신의 블로그에도 몇 번이나 소개하고 있었다. 그 외로 영화 감상도 취미. *<파이널 판타지 XI>에 빠져 있으며, <스기타 토모카즈의 아니게라! 디둔>에서 스기타 토모카즈의 입으로부터 여러가지 일화가 들려오고 있다. (얻기 매우 어려운 아이템 '리디루'를 소유하고 있다는 등). 스기타와 함께 <전국대전>의 공식 동영상 <전국대전 이문록>에 출연하고 있다. *위의 격투기 경험으로부터, 체격이 좋다는 걸 동료로부터 지적당하고 있다. 카미야 히로시는 나카무라가 연기한 캐릭터를 따서 '리얼 건담 버체'라고 불렸던 적도 있다.라디오 에서. 또한 큰 체격을 사무소로부터 지적당했던 적도 있다.라디오 에서. *음악을 아주 좋아해 학생시절은 취주악부에 들어있기도 했다. 그 때 담당했던 악기는 유포니암이었다. 특히 좋아하는 장르는 '켈트 음악'. 2008년에 무엇인가 새로운 것을 시작하려고 바이올린을 구입했다. *동물을 거의 다 좋아하며, 그 중에서도 특히 고양이를 좋아해 집 근처에 있는 도둑 고양이의 집합소에 대해 자세하게 알고 있고, 다른 사람의 고양이와 도둑 고양이가 쉽게 따른다고 한다. '고양이를 기르고 싶다'고 생각하지만, "(애완동물이) 자기보다 먼저 죽는 것에 대해 각오가 없기 때문에, 아마도 기르지 않을 것이다"라고 말하고 있다. 자신을 '마이페이스인 고양이'라고 칭하고 있다. *자주 졸려지기 때문에 술을 전혀 마시지 못하며, 회식에서는 언제나 소프트 드링크를 마신다. 예전에는 콜라나 진저엘을 마셨었다. 그러나 2010년에 게스트로 출연했던 <초! mobile A&G presents 생방송!>에서 최근에는 탄산음료를 마시는 것이 적어져 오렌지 쥬스를 마시고 있다고 말했다. *꽃가루 알레르기에 금속 알레르기. 멀미하기 쉬운 체질이라, 멀리 나갈 때는 반드시 사전에 멀미약을 마시고 있다. 폐쇄, 암소, 고소공포증이 있다. 그 외 싫어하는 것은 깊은 바다와 벌레. *roar의 옷을 좋아해서 자주 입고 있으며, 잡지 등에서는 roar의 Bullet(탄환) 모티브의 목걸이를 착용하고 있다. 친교관계 *스기타 토모카즈와 애니 데뷔작 <전뇌모험기 웹다이버>에서 같이 연기했을 때부터 친하게 지내고 있다. 스기타가 라디오에서 나카무라를 자주 화제에 담는 것을 볼 수 있고, 서로 게임에 대한 취미를 공유하며 방송이나 트위터상에서 교류하는 것을 볼 수 있다. *뿐만 아니라 같은 소속사인 선배 성우 요시노 히로유키, 야스무라 마코토, 야스모토 히로키 등 여러 게이머 동료가 있어서, 이들과 나카무라를 포함한 시그마 세븐 소속 젊은 남성우들은 단체로 연 2회 정도 연례행사처럼 여행을 하는 모양. *나카무라가 애니메이션에서 자주 연기하지 않던 시절에도 스즈무라 켄이치, 후쿠야마 쥰 등에게 주목해야 할 젊은 성우로서 추천받아서 미디어상에서 자주 화제가 되곤 했다. 에피소드 *카가와현의 관광 PR 캐릭터인 '우동 현 관광과 계장 우동켄'의 목소리를 담당하고 있는데, 카가와 현청의 설명에 의하면 나카무라가 카가와 출신의 유명 성우여서 정해진 것이라고 한다.A&G 초 RADIO SHOW ~아니스파!~ 2012년 3월 10일 방송 중에서. 성우활동 굵은 글씨는 주역, 주요 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;2001년 *Cosmic Baton Girl 코멧트상☆ (밧타인 위생병) *전뇌모험기 웹다이버 (그리피온, 라이거온, 라이더) ;2002년 *테니스의 왕자 (긴카중학교 부원) ;2003년 *DEAR BOYS (나가세 사토루) *E'S OTHERWISE (테오) *여기는 잘나가는 파출소 (캥거루 형사) *유희왕 듀얼 몬스터즈 (다이너소어 류자키) *크래쉬 기어 Nitro (우고) ;2004년 *금색의 갓슈벨 (차오론) *수라의 각 (오키타 소지) ;2005년 *교향시편 에우레카 7 (남학생, 점원C, 본부, 감시병A, 군경찰) *아카호리 외도 아워 러브게임 (비서) *쾌걸 조로리 (단역 다수) *투패전설 아카기 (아오키, 후루야, 요시다, 타키토우 외) ;2006년 *ARIA The NATURAL (우체국 직원) *BLACK LAGOON (마이어, PBR의 해적들, 청음병, 사관, 병사, 중국인, 마니사레라 카스텔, TV리포터, 에이전트 슈가) *BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage (로니・CK, 이토, 하나다, 포드로후스키 오장) *TOKYO TRIBE2 (미식가, WARU, 카마카지) *갤럭시 엔젤룬 (담당자B, 남성대원, 남자B) *유리함대 (라큐리드) *금색의 코르다 ~primo passo~ (남자A) *러브겟 CHU ~미라클 성우백서~ (음향스탭) *무적철가방 (오오타 아키히코) *사랑하는 천사 안젤리크 ~마음이 눈뜰 때~ (연구원) *서쪽의 착한 마녀 Astraea Testament (시종, 병사1) *신비한 별의☆쌍둥이 공주 Gyu! (파울) *전설의 총사 아스타 (마을 사람) *지옥소녀 후타코모리 (범인) *창천의 권 (부하) *키바 (경찰B) *학원 헤븐 BOY'S LOVE HYPER! (비서, 자객) *허니와 클로버 2 (학생C, 남학생B) ;2007년 *BLEACH (파라테라울, 잠화점 점원, 검도부 부장, 사신) *CLANNAD -클라나드- (오카자키 토모야) *CLAYMORE (단역다수) *PRISM ARK (쥬다스) *sola (선생님) *기동전사 건담 00 (그라함 에이커) *노다메 칸타빌레 (이와이 카즈시, 남자학생A, 친구A) *마법소녀 리리컬 나노하 StrikerS (바이스 그란세닉) *보쿠라노 (나기) *샤먼 시스터즈 (타카나시) *수호 캐릭터! (츠키요미 이쿠토) *스카이 걸즈 (모리야마 호마레, 마츠사카, 날기치남, 기상 캐스터, 관방장관, 간부, 기관원, 타쿠미의 아버지) *안녕, 절망선생 (아비루의 아버지, 사용인, 경관, 백발, 예비 시주직, 감독B, 오빠) *역경무뢰 카이지 (코이즈미 외 단역다수) *오쟈루마루 (청년, 바브루헷텐코 Jr., 하치) *이 푸른 하늘에 약속을 ~츠구미 기숙사에 어서오세요~ (호시노 와타루) *체포하겠어 Full Throttle (남자, 시트남, 점원) *크게 휘두르며 (아베 타카야) *키스덤 -ENGAGE planet- (나나세 슈우) *히마와리!! (마을 사람2) ;2008년 *BLASSREITER (블래들리 길포드) *BLEACH (테스라 린도크루츠) *CLANNAD ~AFTER STORY~ (오카자키 토모야) *강철의 라인배럴 (모리츠구 레이지, 후루야 츠토무) *기동전사 건담 00 세컨드 시즌 (미스터 무사도 , 부관, 애쉬) *네오 안젤리크 어비스 (제트) **네오 안젤리크 어비스 **네오 안젤리크 어비스 -Second Age- *네트 고스트 피포파 (디바인 포레스트) *마인탐정 네우로 (호무라 테츠유키) *마크로스 F (사오토메 알토) *속 안녕 절망선생 (아비루 아버지) *수호 캐릭터!! 두근 (츠키요미 이쿠토) *우리집의 여우신령님. (텐코 쿠우겐의 남자 상태) *이나즈마 일레븐 (카게노 진, 겐다 코지로) *절대가련 칠드런 (미나모토 코이치) ;2009년 *FAIRY TAIL (그레이 풀버스터) *강철의 연금술사 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST (그리드) *너에게 닿기를 (사나다 류) *더 파이팅 New Challenger (이마이 쿄스케) *바스쿼슈! (아이스맨 홋티) *샹그리라 (이마키 레온) *수호 캐릭터! 파티! (츠키요미 이쿠토) *싸우는 사서 (볼켄 마크마니) *이나즈마 일레븐 (자이젠 소우스케, 젤 ) *참 안녕 절망선생 (아비루의 아버지) *3화의 일러스트도 담당 ;2010년 *내 여동생이 이렇게 귀여울 리가 없어 (코우사카 쿄스케) *댄스 인 더 뱀파이어 번드 (카부라기 아키라) *듀라라라!! (카도타 쿄헤이) *아라카와 언더 더 브릿지 (라스트 사무라이) *아라카와 언더 더 브릿지×2 (라스트 사무라이, C캇파 천구, 부끄러운 천구, 소녀같은 천구, 젊은 제비 ) *이나즈마 일레븐 (마크・크루거, 에카델) *츄브라!! (타니하라 선생님/초등학교 담임) *침략! 오징어 소녀 (아라시야마 고로) *크게 휘두르며 ~여름대회 편~ (아베 타카야) *토가이누의 피 (토모유키, 디) ;2011년 *LAST EXILE -은빛 날개의 팜- (소르쉬) *WORKING'!!‎ (마시바 요헤이)‎ *X-MEN (머쉬) *골판지 전기 (우자키 타쿠야, 자이젠 소스케) *길티 크라운 (츠츠가미 가이) *너에게 닿기를 2ND SEASON (사나다 류) *노래의☆왕자님♪ 진심 러브 1000% (츠키미야 링고) *바쿠간 배틀 브롤러즈 건달리안 인벤더즈 (에루라이토) *배틀 스피리츠 브레이브 (베네르도) *세계 제일의 첫사랑 (하토리 요시유키) **세계 제일의 첫사랑 **세계 제일의 첫사랑 2 *언젠가 천마의 검은 토끼 (쿠레나이 겟코우) *진지하게 날 사랑해!! (쿠키 히데오) *침략!? 오징어 소녀 (아라시야마 고로) ;2012년 *BTOOOM! (오다 오부타카) *K (카마모토 리치오) *골판지 전기 W (우자키 타쿠야) *백곰 카페 (그리즐리) *빙과 (오레키 호타로) *사랑과 선거와 초콜렛 (오오지마 유우키) *아르카나 패밀리아 -La storia della Arcana Famiglia- (루카) *아쿠에리온 EVOL (미카게) *에어리어의 기사 (타카죠 아키라) *여름 눈 랑데부 (하즈키 료스케) *옆자리 괴물군 (요시다 유우잔) *윤회의 라그랑주 (비라쥬리오) **윤회의 라그랑주 **윤회의 라그랑주 season2 *이누×보쿠 SS (미케츠카미 소우시) ;2013년 *노래의☆왕자님♪ 제2기 (츠키미야 링고) ;시기 미정 *내 여동생이 이렇게 귀여울 리가 없어. (코우사카 쿄스케) OVA ;시기 미상 *블랙잭 FINAL (타카오) *IZUMO (사토리) ;2001년 *D+VINE［LUV］ (규란) ;2005년 *세인트 비스트 ~수천의 낮과 밤~ 상권 ;2006년 *BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION *낚시바보 에이카씨 스카이 걸즈 다이너마이트 피칭 (낚시달인) *세인트 비스트 ~수천의 낮과 밤~ 하권 ;2007년 *sola (점원A) *도쿄 마블 초콜렛 (야마다) *도키메키 메모리얼 4 ORIGINAL ANIMATION -시작의 폴더- (나나카와 타다시) *천보이문 아야카시 아야시 아야시신곡 (츠츠미야마) *테일즈 오브 심포니아 THE ANIMATION ;2008년 *CLANNAD -클라나드- '또 하나의 세계 토모요 편' (오카자키 토모야) ;2009년 *CLANNAD ~AFTER STORY~ '또 하나의 세계 쿄 편' (오카자키 토모야) *소녀 파이트 (시키시마 시게루) *옥 안녕 절망선생 하권 (네거티 부원B) *키구루믹☆V3 -베스트 에피소드 콜렉션- (부하A, 일반인A, 선생님) ;2010년 *괴물왕녀 '특급왕녀' (키자이아) *기동전사 건담 UC (나이젤 갤럿) *절대가련 칠드런 ~애다증생! 빼앗긴 미래?~ (미나모토 코이치) ;2011년 *FAIRY TAIL (그레이 풀버스터) **FAIRY TAIL ~어서오세요 페어리 힐즈!!~ **FAIRY TAIL ~요정학교 양키군과 양키쨩~ *괴물왕녀 '고도왕녀' (키자이아) *세계 제일의 첫사랑 ~오노데라 리츠의 경우 6~ (하토리 요시유키) *전장의 발큐리아 3 누군가를 위한 총유 (쿨트 어빙) ;2012년 *FAIRY TAIL (그레이 풀버스터) **FAIRY TAIL ~메모리 데이즈~ **FAIRY TAIL 제35권 특장판 특전 DVD (2012년 11월 16일 발매 예정) *윤회의 라그랑주 카모가와 데이즈 (비라쥬리오) 극장판 애니메이션 ;2005년 *극장판 츠바사 크로니클 ~천년기~ 새장나라의 공주 ;2006년 *게드 전기 *다츠구이시열전 ;2008년 *공의 경계 제2장 통각잔류 (코헤이) ;2009년 *극장판 마크로스 F 허공가희 ~거짓의 가희~ (사오토메 알토) ;2010년 *극장판 기동전사 건담 00 -A wakening of the Trailblazer- (그라함 에이커) *극장판 이나즈마 일레븐 최강군단 오우거 내습 (카게노 진, 겐다 코지로) *브레이크 블레이드 (호즐 ) ;2011년 *극장판 NARUTO -나루토- 블러드 프리즌 (사토리) *극장판 마크로스 F ~안녕의 날개~ (사오토메 알토) ;2012년 *극장판 BLOOD-C The Last Dark (마츠오 이오리) *극장판 FAIRY TAIL 봉황의 무녀 (그레이 풀버스터) ;2013년 *영화 베르세르크 황금시대 편 III 강림 (시라트) 웹 애니메이션 ;2005년 *린의 날개 ;2010년 *Starry☆Sky (시라누이 카즈키) ;2011년 *WORKING!! (히가시다 다이스케) 게임 ;시기 미상 *SANKYO 공식 파칭코 시뮬레이션 피버 6 (히라이데 아테루) ;2003년 *DEAR BOYS -FastBreak!- (나가세 사토루) *GetBackers -탈환옥- ~탈환이다! 전원집합!!~ *서몬나이트 3 (프레이즈) *유☆희☆왕 듀얼 몬스터즈 파멸의 대사신 (다이너소어 류자키) ;2004년 *-류우가몽- 유리 안의 날개 (빌트) *금색의 갓슈벨!! 격투! 최강의 마물들 (챠오롱) ;2005년 *FRONT MISSION 5 Scars of the War *GENJI 카무이주란 *팅클 스타 스프라이츠 ~La Petite Princesse~ (비엘 아 루우, 시엘 아 루우) ;2006년 *GALAXY ANGEL II 절대영역의 문 (히비키 타쿠마) *Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID- (우르) *-류우가몽- 너에게 도달하는 말 한 마디 (빌트) *발키리 프로파일 2 시르메리아 (루퍼스) *에우레카 세븐 NEW VISION ;2007년 *GALAXY ANGEL II 무한회랑의 열쇠 (히비키 타쿠마) *Halo 3 *슈퍼로봇대전 OG ORIGINAL GENERATIONS (엘리트병) *슈퍼로봇대전 OG 외전 (엘리트병) *크게 휘두르며 진짜 에이스가 될 수 있을지도 (아베 타카야) ;2008년 *BLAZBLUE (하자마) *LUX-PAIN (미도 아키라) *기동전사 건담 00 시리즈 (그라함 에이커) **기동전사 건담 00 **기동전사 건담 00 건담 마이스터즈 *네오 안젤리크 Special (제트) *마크로스 에이스 프론티어 (사오토메 알토) *무한의 프론티어 슈퍼 로봇 대전 OG 사가 *블레이저 드라이브 (시로우) *수호 캐릭터! 시리즈 (츠키요미 이쿠토) **수호 캐릭터! 3개의 알과 사랑에 빠진 조커 **수호 캐릭터! 아무의 무지개빛 캐릭터 체인지 *슈퍼로봇대전 Z (베가병) *스트리트 파이터 IV (페이롱) *아발론 코드 (렉스, 게오르그) *절대가련 칠드런 DS 제4의 칠드런 (미나모토 코이치) *환상게임 주작이문 (유저) ;2009년 *BLAZBLUE CONTINUUM SHIFT (하자마) *Bloody Call (레이메이) *Dear Girl~Stories~ 히비키 히비키 특훈대작전! (미즈시마 료우) *GALAXY ANGEL II 영겁회귀의 각 (히비키 타쿠마) *SD건담 GGENERATION WARS (그라함 에이커) *강철의 연금술사 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST 시리즈 (그리드) **강철의 연금술사 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST 등뒤를 맡길 자 **강철의 연금술사 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST 새벽의 왕자 **강철의 연금술사 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST 황혼의 소녀 *데몬 블레이드 (타치바나 소우야) *도키메키 메모리얼 4 (나나카와 타다시) *루미너스 아크 3 아이즈 (디노) *마크로스 얼티메이트 프론티어 (사오토메 알토) *배틀 스피리츠 휘석의 패자 (네오원) *세키레이 ~미래에서 온 선물~ (코우야 레이지) *수호 캐릭터! 노리노리! 캐릭터리듬♪ (츠키요미 이쿠토) *쓰르라미 울 적에 제3권 나 (츠카다 오사무) *아크라이즈 판타지아 (라르크 브라이트 라군) *이나즈마 일레븐 2 위협의 침략자 (자이젠 소우스케) *파이널 판타지 XIII (시드 레인즈) ;2010년 *Another Century's Episode:R (사오토메 알토) *ARMEN NOIR (크림슨) *BLAZBLUE CONTINUUM SHIFTⅡ (하자마) *BLAZBLUE 포터블 (하자마) *FAIRY TAIL PORTABLE GUILD (그레이 풀버스터) *FAIRY TAIL 격투!마도사 결전 (그레이 풀버스터) *Last Escort -Club Katze- (레이) *TAKUYO Mix Box ~퍼스트 애니버서리~ (코이즈미 아키) *강철의 연금술사 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST 약속의 날에 (그리드) *건담 무쌍 3 (그라함 에이커 ) *기동전사 건담 익스트림 버서스 (미스터 무사도) *동경귀불사 카라스노모리 학원 기담 (하노스 아야토) *듀라라라!! 3way standoff (카도타 쿄헤이) *라스트 랭커 (퍼즈) *마법사와 주인님 New Ground ~Wizard and the master~ (로이드 다크네스트) *마크로스 트라이얼 프론티어 (사오토메 알토) *무한의 프론티어 EXCEED 슈퍼 로봇 대전 OG 사가 (리그 더 가이드, 피트 페인) *에스트 폴리스 (막심) *이나즈마 일레븐 3 세계로의 도전!! (자이젠 소우스케, 마크 크루거) *좋아해요 스즈키 군!! 4명의 스즈키 군 (스즈키 히로토) *코프스 파티 블러드커버 리피티드피어 (키시누마 요시키) *파이널 판타지 XIV (휴란 타입2) ;2011년 *FAIRY TAIL PORTABLE GUILD 2 (그레이 풀버스터) *Original story from FAIRY TAIL 격돌! 칼리아 대성당 (그레이 풀버스터) *SD 건담 GGENERATION WORLD (그라함 에이커) *건담 메모리즈 싸움의 기억 (그라함 에이커, 미스터 무사도) *골판지 전기 (우자키 타쿠야, 자이젠 소우스케) *듀라라라!! 3way standoff -alley (카도타 쿄헤이) *마크로스 트라이앵글 프론티어 (사오토메 알토) *언젠가 천마의 검은 토끼 Portable (쿠레나이 겟코우) *이니셜 D ARCADE STAGE 6 AA (호죠 린(사신)) *전장의 발큐리아 3 (쿨트 어빙) *제2차 슈퍼로봇대전 Z 파계 편 (미스터 무사도, 사오토메 알토) *진 카마이타치의 밤 11명 째의 방문자 (사카마키 카이토) *츠쿠모노가타리 (이토 히로시) *코프스 파티 Book of Shadows (키시누마 요시키) *파이널 판타지 영식 (트레이) *해적전대 고카이쟈 모으고 변신! 35전대! (델제이져) ;2012년 *ARMEN NOIR Portable (크림슨) *FAIRY TAIL 제레프 각성 (그레이 풀버스터) *PROJECT X ZONE (쿨트 어빙) *기동전사 건담 익스트림 버서스 풀 부스트 (미스터 무사도) *바이오하자드 오퍼레이션 라쿤 시티 (벡터) *슈퍼로봇대전 시리즈 **슈퍼로봇대전 OG 사가 마장기신 II REVELATION OF EVIL GOD (팡 잔 비시어스) **제2차 슈퍼로봇대전 OG (죠슈아 래드클리프) **제2차 슈퍼로봇대전 Z 파계 편 (미스터 무사도, 사오토메 알토) *신 검과 마법과 학원물. 각의 학원 (로이) *전국대전 -15XX 오기칠도의 영웅- (R모리 모토나리, 코바야카와 타카카게, 시마즈 토시히사, 후마 코타로, 타치바나 무네시게) *카오스 링스 II (다윈) *커스드 크루세이드 (덴즈 두 베르) *코프스 파티 -THE ANTHOLOGY- 사치코의 연애유희 Hysteric Birthday 2U (키시누마 요시키) ;시기 미정 *천공의 기사 로데아 (로데아) 여성향 게임 ;2005년 *토가이누의 피 (토모유키, 디) ;2006년 *히메히비 -Princess Days- (코이즈미 켄) ;2008년 *토가이누의 피 True Blood (토모유키) *히메히비 -Princess Days- 포터블 (코이즈미 켄) ;2009년 *히메히비 -New Princess Days!!- 속! 2학기 (코이즈미 켄) ;2010년 *노래의☆왕자님♪ (츠키미야 링고) *러브 루트 제로 KissKiss☆라비린스 (하야가와 다이스케) *아련 ~MIYAKO~ (아베노 세이메이) *연애번장 인생은 짧으니, 사랑하라 소녀여! Love is Power (츤데레 번장) *타천사의 달콤한 유혹×쾌감 프레이즈 (토모유키) *히메히비 -New Princess Days!!- 속! 2학기 포터블 (코이즈미 켄) ;2011년 *Starry☆Sky ~in Winter~ Portable (시라누이 카즈키) *노래의☆왕자님♪ -Sweet Serenade- (츠키미야 링고) *노래의☆왕자님♪ Repeat (츠키미야 링고) *아련 ~MIYAKO~ 월영의 꿈 (아베노 세이메이) *아르카나 패밀리아 -La storia della Arcana Famiglia- (루카) ;2012년 *Starry☆Sky ~After Winter~ (시라누이 카즈키) *unENDing Bloody Call (레이메이) *아련 ~MIYAKO~ 자국눈의 연회 (아베노 세이메이) *아르카나 패밀리아 -유령선의 마술사- (루카) *키미카레 ~신학기~ (사키사카 코우) ;2013년 *노래의☆왕자님♪ All Star (츠키미야 링고) 미소녀 게임 ;2005년 *Nursery Rhyme -너서리☆라임- (동촌산 등길랑, 라엘 브란트) ;2009년 *클라나드 토모요 애프터 ~It's a Wonderful Life~ CS Edition (오카자키 토모야) ;2011년 *내 여동생이 이렇게 귀여울 리가 없어 포터블 (코우사카 쿄스케) ;2012년 *내 여동생이 이렇게 귀여울 리가 없어 포터블이 계속될 리가 없어 (코우사카 쿄스케) *진지하게 날 사랑해!! R (쿠키 히데오) 온라인 게임 *그란디아 온라인 (라루가 족남자) ;2004년 *팡야 (맥스) 라디오 퍼스널리티 *마크로스 F ○※△ (2008년 4월 4일 ~ ) *라디오 환상 수호전 모여라! 108성! (2008년 8월 27일 ~ 2008년 11월 19일) *너와! 두근두근 메모리얼 (2010년 4월 1일) *니시우라고교 방송실 (2010년 4월 1일 ~ 2010년 12월 9일) 게스트 *카미야 히로시·오노 다이스케의 DearGirl ～Stories～ : 28, 28, 38, 39, 90, 91화 *A＆G 초 RADIO SHOW ～애니스파!～ : 172, 221, 244, 294화 *라디오 마크로스 : 12화 *CLANNAD - 나기사와 사나에의 너에게 레인보우 : 26화 *절대가련 방송국 : 8화 *<강철의 라인배럴> 웹 라디오 ~강철의 라디오 배럴~ : 5화 *솔레스탈 스테이션 00 : 11, 12화 *ANI-COM RADIO ~ 후지와라로 괜찮을'카나' : 16화 *아크라이즈 Lady Radio Hour : 7, 8, 10, 11화 *마마챠리와 경찰 아저씨의 보쿠츄 라디오! : 2화 *Web 라디오 <혈액형남자> BQ라디오 : 2화 *박로미X미야노 마모루의 포케고에 파이트! : 162화 *스기타 토모카즈의 아니게라! 디둔 : 6, 24, 30, 37, 45화 *치유받아 Bar 와카모토 : 9, 10, 65, 66회 *라디오 인 더 뱀파이어 번드! 미나와 유키, 방과후의 이사장실! : 12화 *월간 뉴타입 25주년 기념 이벤트 「All Night Newtype Show！」 *코믹 RUSH Presents 미츠루기를 혁명하는 두 사람 : 3화 *RADIO 4Gamer : 7화 *BLAZBLUE 공식 WEB 라디오 “속・블루라지” : 3화 *생츄어리! 네잎클로버 라디오 : 10화 라디오 드라마 더빙 영화 더빙 드라마 더빙 나레이션 TV 나레이션 CM 나레이션 DVD 나레이션 VP 나레이션 기타 나레이션 특촬 TV 프로그램 기타 디스코그라피 싱글 앨범 DVD *KAmiYU in Wonderland Talk&Live DVD *강철의 연금술사 Festival '09 *건담00 Festival 2009-2010 “A trailer for the trailblazer” *라이브 비디오 네오로망스 크리스마스♥페스타 네오 안젤리크 대륙제전 (알카디아 카니발) *러브루트 제로 사랑하는 마음 피는 꽃 이벤트 DVD *버라이어티 DVD 네오 안젤리크 Special 대륙제전 (알카디아 홀리데이) *크게 휘두르며 ~우리들의 여름은 끝나지 않아~ 이벤트 DVD 드라마 CD 테마송, 캐릭터송 등 출판물 잡지 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *시그마 세븐 ;친한 성우 *스기타 토모카즈 외부 문서 *시그마 세븐 공식 프로필 *나카무라 유이치 트위터 (@nakamuraFF11)